


"you are light"

by iwaizumilk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I think-, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, but i quite like the outcome so-, do people even post poems on here TT, give kil love pls, kil deserves love 2021, poem??, shit uhh-, this is a mess, uhh-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumilk/pseuds/iwaizumilk
Summary: a poem i wrote instead of going to math class!idk what this is but i quite like it-
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	"you are light"

**Author's Note:**

> i have a s e r i e s im supposed to be writing, but you know what im doing? writing killugon poems!

"you are light"  
he said  
and at that moment he knew his life was over  
he'd spend the rest of eternity following him  
and he'd be happy to do it  
after all of the trials and tribulations  
years spent locked in rooms and basements  
heart locked away  
almost out of reach  
but not far enough to touch  
to set free  
and when he's finally rid of the endless pain  
the ringing in his ears that tells him he doesn't deserve him  
isn't worthy of him, or his love  
and that all he will ever be is someone horrible  
a menace, a burden  
he can breath  
for a moment or two  
and see clearly that the light he follows so blindly  
is too bright  
too warm and all encompassing for its own good  
and if it continues on  
it'll burn itself to an ash  
and it does  
and suddenly  
he can no longer follow it  
follow him

**Author's Note:**

> feedback? hate mail? idc just comment or something <3 thanks for reading


End file.
